reeqfandomcom-20200215-history
Plane of Sky
Plane of Sky has been re-worked from the ground up to make it a much more rewarding and enjoyable raid zone than the original conception. Eight islands contain trash mobs that drop a variety of items, that can be turned in on the second island for rewards. Every class has a quest item for each island, and the rewards increase in power depending on how difficult the island in which you obtain the quest items is. After all the trash mobs on a particular island are cleared, the boss of that island will spawn. Upon the death of a boss, an Essence of Sky spawns. Hailing the essence will transport you to the next island. The essence will remain until the island "resets" and its mobs respawn. So, if a guild clears until island 4, they can teleport back up to that island the next night. Saying to the essence, "I have completed a test" will take you directly to island 2. Unlike the original Plane of Sky, players will not have to work for months to piece together their quest rewards. The zone is meant to reward the same amount of loot per time spent as say Plane of Fear. In actuality, Plane of Sky generally rewards more loot per time, based on how our system works for this zone. As mentioned, each class has an item they can obtain from each island. Each item requires three items from the trash mobs, and one item from a boss. Since the bosses drop 1-2 more quest items than a normal raid boss drops loot, it's possible to obtain gear more quickly depending on if you're lucky enough to be able to assemble the correct pieces after a clear. Guardian of Thunder Guardian of Thunder is a tier 3 raid encounter and the boss of Plane of Sky island 1. Oveerseer of Air Overseer of Air is a tier 3 raid encounter and the boss of Plane of Sky island 2. There are no trash mobs on island two, and this encounter is not triggered, unlike the other islands. Protector of Sky Protector of Sky is a tier 3 raid encounter and the boss of Plane of Sky island 3. Gorgalosk Gorgalosk is a tier 3 raid encounter and the boss of Plane of Sky island 4. Wind Tunnel: AE PC v1 190', Unresistable (0) 1: Fling 2: Decrease Hitpoints by 182 3: Levitate 4: Silence Keeper of Souls Keeper of Souls is a tier 3 raid encounter and the boss of Plane of Sky island 5. The Spiroc Lord The Spiroc Lord is a tier 3 raid encounter and the boss of Plane of Sky island 6. Bazzt Zzzt Bazzt Zzzt is a tier 3 raid encounter and the boss of Plane of Sky island 7. Sister of the Spire Sister of the Spire is a tier 3 raid encounter and the boss of Plane of Sky island 8. Anazaticus Anazaticus is a tier 3 raid encounter and the boss of Plane of Sky island 9. Anazaticus himself is one of the favored of Veeshan's brood and is tasked of keeping watch over Veeshan's home plane. He is the most difficult encounter pre-Kunark. Given his difficulty, it is undecided at this time whether his defeat will be required before the release of Ruins of Kunark, and that decision will most likely be left up to the players (after they've been able to experience Plane of Sky for a bit).